lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Aqueducts
Rares and 'DLC' bosses (PC) I had Glasya Labolas spawned at the same time as The Fiery Gates in Central Slucieway, and also the rare Snowtoad in East Waterway Control, while doing the UFO!? quest. So wonder if it was just becuase I was doing a quest, or can the DLC bosses spawn at the same time as rares? DLC monsters can be in area's with rares - PC --KingMagaw 21:17, 23 August 2009 (UTC) my email is formypain666@yahoo.es This is truely one of the annoying rares. I meet all the reqs to let Death Tank to spawn. I encountered the Spiritlords, no Wailing Larva, but still no Death Tank :( Highly annoying, since I need this rare, to get higher in my rank so I can do the Guild Task to get the Professional Customazation. Last time I did this rare it took me 5 hours long for him to be there even after all the requirements are met, sometimes he just simply won't be at H8. This is for the PC btw. -- 21:58, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I did met the requirements for Death Tank while I had Albic Qsiti in Central Sluiceway (PC version). Don't know if they're related for spawning. 14:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) danmama (Xbox) In the Wyrmskeep there is that little Bandit in found in the most south-west room. If you are looking for fast money he is the best way I have found he drops about 60,000 every time you kill. You just go back down the ladder to the Aqueducts save there and then reload the game. Go back to the same room and he will be there agin and agin as long a you dont go to the world map.I made a 1,000,000 in about 15 mins. The best way to do it is to link the 3 creatures in the room link. (PC) I found Death Tank at H8 while having Albic Qsiti in Central Sluiceway. So they might be related for spawning. (pc) ditto, on 3rd try. related to Albic Qsiti (pc) Death Tank first try - Albic Qsiti present (PC) I got both SnowToad and Death Tank without Albic Qsiti in Central Sluiceway. There were Spiritlords only. So Albic Qsiti is NOT related to spawn of rares in East Waterway Control. TrueMage 05:49, May 10, 2011 (UTC)TrueMage (pc) I have met Death Tank only after performance of all previous tasks "find rare mob". Wailing Larva will not be present in the East Waterway Control. (Xbox) The little Bandit in Wyrmskeep seems to spawn only if the Poison Lizard is in Disposal Tank No.8. (Maybe with the Siren too, haven't met her yet.) Out of 30 tries i've got him 2 times and only with the Poison Lizard present. Can anybody confirm? WolfofShadows 20:02, May 12, 2011 (UTC) (Xbox) The Bandit in Wyrmskeep never spawned for me when Siren was present in Disposal Tank No.8, but It did spawn for me when the Poison Lizard was present. (Xbox) I had the bandit spawn for me with no rares present in the Disposable Tank No. 8. There was the very common crabs, bunes, and the dondas in the Disposal Tank No. 8, as well as crabs in the previos section. So poison lizard seems to not be a prerequisite to spawn the bandit. (PC) Found Death Tank with Albic Qsiti at Central Sluiceway and no Wailing Larva at East Waterway Control.Rizki004 12:11, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Checked the spawn point a few times, when Wailing Larva was up Death Tank was Not. Last run had Albic Qsiti at E/F - 14 in Central Sluiceway and No Wailing Larva in the East Waterway Control and Death Tank was up. -- 05:49, June 18, 2011 (UTC) (PC) Death Tank spawned for me when single Albic Qsiti was at Central Sluiceway and there was no Wailing Larva at East Waterway Control. Snowtoad was not defeated and was not present, haven't even seen it yet. 20:28, July 31, 2011 (UTC) (PC) Found Death Tank when there is an Albic Qsiti at Central Sluiceway and no Wailing Larva at East Waterway Control. 00.23, August 4, 2011 (PC) Found Death Tank when there is an Albic Qsiti at Central Sluiceway and no Wailing Larva But normal Crabs and Torpedos present at East Waterway Control. (PC) Still haven't found the damn death tank ¬_¬ and for me, the only time the Wailing Lava enemy doesn't appear in East Waterway control is when there are Glasya Labolas enemies in the Central Sluiceway. It may be different for every person, I don't know. But its stupid if the game scripting is randomly selected for each person who downloads the game (the randomness idea is just an assumption, I know. But that's how I see it). And what is this "find rare mob"? I've looked in the wiki and haven't seen reference to it. Is that just an expression that means I have to find and kill all the monsters required for completing the previous guild tasks before the Death Tank task? If so I may never get to see death tank as I cant find one of the others either... {so sad} 11:52, July 27, 2013 (Darkfire9) : You shouldn't need to kill all the previous ranked rare monsters before you can spawn Death Tank. It also depends on when you're looking for them as some quests will prevent rares from spawning. And I think you're just unlucky. Sometimes it takes an ungodly number of runs just to find certain monsters. Or patterns for that matter. Zephyr (talk) 15:41, July 27, 2013 (UTC) (PC) Found it up when there were Albic Qsiti in Central Sluiceway and no Wailing Larva in the East Waterway Control. (PC) I had the The Fiery Gates show up and have not 'purchased' DLC from steam, must have came with it. You have to fight several Remnant Guard before fighting the boss (all included in same fight).Skelufteay (talk) 16:09, August 28, 2013 (UTC) : That's because the DLC is already integrated into the game on the PC. Instead of unlocking the Eyes with a key from Live, you get them from guild task rewards. The Remnant Guards are part of the encounter. Nothing unusual about it. Zephyr (talk) 20:49, August 28, 2013 (UTC) (PC) Found Tank between H-7 and H-8 (top of stairs behind Torpedo). Took ~ 6 runs, had Qsiti at Central Sluiceway, Torpedo and Shell present. No Wailing Larva. The Fiery Gates was present. Skelufteay (talk) 22:19, September 7, 2013 (UTC) (PC) Found Death Tank and definitely had an Albic Qsiti at Central Sluiceway where the Fiery Gates is . No wailing Larva in East Waterway (PC) Death Tank spawned for me on second run, Albic Qsiti i Central Sluiceway, no Wailing Larva, it showed up only after going down the laddder at H8, killing the two rockshels, running around H8 - H4 and going back up. Sounds ridiculous, but it was not there, when I first came through.-Julian- 18:19, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Central Sluiceway spawns I had Rockshell, Bune, and Glasya Labolas all show up for me in the same Central Sluiceway run, so the current spawn list is incorrect. Based on the other areas and the fact that most areas have 2 primaries, I'm going to presume the Bune are actually primary and edit accordingly. I have to go back in after Death Tank, so I'll fix it if this assumption proves wrong. T-wRecks 06:20, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :PC spawns and X360 spawns can differ, and this seems to be one of those cases. Changed it to reflect that. Zephyr 06:37, March 3, 2012 (UTC) (PC) Found Death Tank when there is an Albic Qsiti at Central Sluiceway and no Wailing Larva at East Waterway Control. 00.23, August 4, 2011 --> I confirm this! Same here. (pc) Death Tank first try - Albic Qsiti present (PC) +1 to finding Death Tank with 1x Albic Qsiti (with Fiery Gates) at Central Sluiceway and no Wailing Larva in East Waterway. (PC) Same with the post above me. Albic Qsiti + Fiery Gates + no Wailing Larva 03:51, March 21, 2017 (UTC) The spawn monster set Death tank will only spawn if there are albic qsiti present in the huge circle-like room in central sluiceway area, and Wailing larvae are not present .